


Fragments of Love || Forget-Me-Not

by mirairai



Series: IDOLiSH7 Hanahaki Disease AU [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, RIP Tamaki, Sogo is scary, Sogo is stubborn, Sogo needs a break, the last line hurt me and I'm the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: love/ləv/noun1.• an intense feeling of deep affection."babies fill parents with feelings of love"• a deep romantic or sexual attachment to   someone."they were both in love with her"~TamaSou Hanahaki Disease AU
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: IDOLiSH7 Hanahaki Disease AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748668
Kudos: 18





	Fragments of Love || Forget-Me-Not

"Tamaki-kun?"

"Mmm, what, Sou-chan?"

"Promise that we'll be like this forever?"

"Ehhh? Where's this coming from-"

"Just do it!"

"Hai, hai~ I promise, Sou-chan."

"Thank you..."

"HAHAHA Sou-chan you're blushing so much!"

"Tamaki-kun, I am not-"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Liar.

Sogo stands on the end of the crosswalk, staring out at the cars flying by on the streets. This was the exact area. He could remember everything so vividly; the bright headlights, the cold of the concrete and the rain, the blood. It was as if it had just happened yesterday–

The day Tamaki died.

Every time Sogo came across this street, he would have major flashbacks, immediately beginning to panic and almost pass out. A long trip to the doctor with the manager had chocked it up to be panic attacks; it was suggested that Sogo never walked on that street again. But the lavender-haired boy could be so stubborn in the wrong cases. He had continued to go down that street, worrying the rest of IDOLiSH7 to their wit's end. An arrangement had been created, which never allowed Sogo to be by himself if he were to ever go out. But time after time, Sogo would be able to pass by the street, slowly becoming unaffected.

Which is why he went there today.

It was the last place he ever saw Tamaki alive. The two were coming back from work, as well as a mini-date that they were able to pull off after their meeting. It was all smiles and laughter, the rain not being a bother to them.

Until it caused Sogo to fail seeing the truck speeding down the street as he crossed.

Tamaki had always been light-footed, athletic and quick to react. He was known as the best dancer in IDOLiSH7 after all. The blue-haired male was able to see what Sogo had missed, and reacted fast enough to push the older of the two out of danger.

Of course, that didn't mean that the younger was out of danger. In fact, he had run straight into it.

The screeching of the brakes being slammed was deafening. The rain pounded down on Sogo, the cold seeping through his now wet clothes. Cuts littered his hands and arms; he hadn't been able to catch himself fast enough. He shifted to sitting on his knees, turning back to try and look for Tamaki.

The image he saw burned into his mind. The usual eccentric boy was now just laying on the floor, as if he were thrown like a ragdoll. The red of blood glistened from the streetlights, the liquid quickly spreading along the concrete. The rain poured, mixing with the blood like a watercolour painting. A choked cry almost left Sogo's throat, rushing over to Tamaki. He could distantly hear a siren; the ambulance.

But that didn't change the fact that Tamaki is now gone.

Sogo turned on his heel, heading back to the dorms. He ignored the pain and the lump in his throat.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The physical and mental pain was unbearable. His head and his throat hurt, and there was no where he could go, no one to turn to. He always expected Tamaki to be right around the corner, for him to be in his room again. Through habit, Sogo had walked into Tamaki's room to wake him up. But he wasn't there; all of the male's furniture was slowly being packed into boxes. The realization of such is why Sogo was currently kneeling on the floor, petals, blood and tears spilling out of him. Vines constantly grew and squeezed his lungs; he could barely breathe. His throat burned with every choke, his head increased with pain at every movement. At some point, he could no longer hold himself up, and just laid in the bed of forget-me-nots. He had searched it up; they represented deep compassion, true love. He found it funny how such a small and seemingly innocent flower could cause him so much pain. He drifted in and out consciousness, the room going white and dark in mere seconds.

Darkness was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes fully.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sogo completely understood why Riku hated hospitals so much now. The smell was gagging him, having caused him to throw up too many times in the past hour. Several blue petals were scattered across the room, dyed slightly red due to the blood. His head still hurt; it was probably worse now from all of the lectures he had received. "Don't hide it," "Please trust us," "I'm sorry." All common things he had heard within each conversation. But there was a different one that stuck out amongst the rest, a statement said by several of the members within IDOLiSH7, as well as the managers and president.

"Take the surgery."

Again, Sogo was stubborn. He had no intention of losing his feelings for Tamaki. In a fit of rage, Sogo had said as much, yelling out how he'd much rather die. He almost immediately regretted his explosion of anger; the scared and shocked looks of his groupmates had caused his heart to ache. He realized that he had practically said that the others did not matter to him at all, that they were nothing to him. That certainly wasn't the truth; he loved IDOLiSH7, he loved everyone within IDOLiSH7. He went to apologize, but a bud got stuck in his throat, preventing him from breathing. The doctors and nurses had kicked everyone out, attempting to help their patient.

Staring out the window, Sogo had come to a conclusion. As much as he didn't want to lose his feelings, these memories of his beloved, IDOLiSH7 was also something he didn't want to leave behind.

In the end, he chose to go through with the surgery.

And it was successful.

~

"I knew you'd pick the right path.

Thank you, Sou-chan. I'm sorry for breaking our promise.

I love you."


End file.
